What's Expected
by CailinNollaig
Summary: Pansy Parkinson was in no way thrilled with the aspect of a ball; as if she wanted to be affiliated with the morons that occupied the other three houses. But that was McGonagall’s so-called 'brilliant' idea./The Reviewers Lounge -Halloween Challenge./


_**Pansy Parkinson**_

**_What's Expected _**

**_By xDramione4Lyfx_**

Pansy sat at the Slytherin table, quietly picking at her food that no longer seemed appetising. She didn't see what the big deal was, it was a ball. A feast, whatever you wanted to call it, it was still the same. Girls were squealing with excitement, which she would normally be taking part in, while the boys seemed to even like the idea.

She stole a glance at Draco, irritation was written across his face. So he wasn't so fond of the idea.

Pansy looked to the left of Draco and quickly found out why he was scowling.

"Oh, but Drake, how will I know which one is you?" Daphne moaned, while her friend Tracey Davis was chatting animatedly, with seemingly, no one.

"Daphne, we're not going out even. You won't know it's me. That's the point" he spoke the last part slowly. Daphne backed away bit by bit, but her eyes stayed glued to the blonde.

Pansy shook her head at Daphne, she knew how that felt. She herself was once enamoured with Draco, and while he at least gave her the time of day, he didn't give pay much attention to her.

Uninterested would be a fitting word really.

"Shush now, calm down." Professor McGonagall reprimanded. The Hall quietened and she continued "The masquerade Ball will take place on Halloween night. You will all be given your outfits. Masks will be worn until midnight. The masks will be put on magically, so that you will not be able to remove them. If anyone has any inquiries please, do not hesitate from asking."

The old professor sat down and rubbed her head wearily as the Hall exploded, once more, into chatter. Pansy had a good mind to walk out.

It wasn't that she didn't like dressing up, because by Merlin she did, but this just wasn't her thing.

No one would know it was her, she wouldn't get to pick out her own dress, and …she could be talking to anyone and not realise it. A Hufflepuff could be dancing with her all night and she wouldn't know._ A Gryffindor_ could be joking and laughing with her all night and she wouldn't have the foggiest.

It was a disaster waiting to happen, though she supposed the reason for the Ball was the facts she mention above.

House unity. Pansy snorted, that was never happening. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's just weren't meant to work together.

"Hey, Parks! You okay? Awfully quiet tonight. Usually, you would be jumping up and down screaming" he smirked

Pansy mock scowled at him "Oh please, Blaise. You are worse than me on my good days."

Blaise feigned injury "I am insulted. Deeply hurt. How you could say such things Pans, I don't know"

"How many times have I begged you not to call me that?"

"Pans? Oh..never. It would be an interesting sight I must say. Pansy begging…No, you threatened me. I believe it was something along the lines of 'Call me that _one more time _and I'll hex your balls off' nice choice of words Pans"

"I said you could call me Parks, you are never happy"

Blaise grinned and shrugged, returning to his previous activity of devouring his dinner.

Pansy's eyes drifted to the Hufflepuff table as she contemplated talking to one…Hannah Abbott was was waving her arms about elaborately while Ernie MacMillan nodded interestedly. Pansy couldn't even conjure an image in her head of them talking. What the hell would they talk about? PEACE? Feeling self assured that she wouldn't be conversing with any Hufflepuff's, she allowed her eyes to skim over the Hufflepuff table to the Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw's weren't bad, she honestly wouldn't care if she was dancing with one all night. They were too smart, but that's not exactly a bad thing. They're honest, though not wimps (like a certain house, according to Pansy…) and they can be fun to converse with. She grimaced as she saw Padma Patil shout something over to her twin sister. So she wouldn't want to talk to her. But Pansy won't be talking to girls _anyway. _No, she was after the boys.

After Draco, Pansy had isolated herself from boys. Only talking to a select few, such as Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Theodore, because he was much too shy to make a move on her. And she was pretty sure he didn't like her like that, much to her chagrin. Theodore Nott was good boyfriend material. Blaise was better and she was closer to him, yes, but he was besotted with some guy. Yes, sadly, Blaise was homosexual. Such a gorgeous specimen of man and he isn't straight. Though, because of this, she was able to tell him anything.

Draco was well and truly over her, and she knew that, she she chatted with him now and then. He had mellowed considerably now the war wasn't looming over his head. Pansy didn't know the details of why he wasn't in Azkaban but didn't ask, it was a very _very _touchy subject for Slytherin's. She barely got away, only because of the fact she's seventeen. When Pansy graduates from Hogwarts though, she predicts some repercussions of her actions. For example , how would she get a job as an ex-death eater? What would _you_ expect from an ex-death eater?

Pansy shook her head and looked back at the Ravenclaw's. Anthony Goldstein wasn't a bad looker. He had a Spanish look about him. The corner of Pansy's mouth lifted slightly as he caught her eye and wavered slightly. Everyone was afraid of her, and how she gloried that in past days, she wants it stop now.

The Parkinson was snapped out of her reverie by a large spoon of mashed potato landing on her friends face. Blaise spluttered as he looked to the source.

Ronald Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, his large form shaking with laughter while Hermione Granger glared at him. Pansy quirked an eye-brow, _that _was a new development. Granger was always pining over him, seems to be different though. Sure, she always glared at him at dinner for his eating manners, and reprimanded him for homework, but something had shifted between the two. Pansy's eyes widened as she saw Potter drape his arm around Granger.

Now _that _certainly was a new development. And the Weasel didn't seem to put off by it.

"I'm going to hit that Weasley straight in his big fat nose." Blaise announced as he levitated a ball of food.

Pansy rolled her eyes and stood.

She was not in the mood for another food fight.

"Wait! Pansy! Where are you going?" Tracey called "Come on" She barked at Daphne and Millicent as they all scampered after her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, like she had been doing the past ten minutes. You couldn't even recognise it was her, which in all honesty, she thought was a good thing.

"Pans , is that you!?"

Pansy went to answer , but found herself incapable "We're not allowed to give out names"

"Oh. So you don't know who I am?"

"No, your voice just sounds like mine."

"Oh….I see. How did they do that?!"

That had to be Daphne,hands down. Pansy rolled her eyes, partly put out that the girl couldn't really see it. "I don't know. Magic perhaps? Now let's go"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pansy glanced around the Great Hall, it was decorated in orange and black. _Original,_ Pansy thought.

There were many small tables to the side of the large dance floor, the four house tables no longer there.

Pansy couldn't spot one person, not even Draco's platinum blonde hair, which she usually found in a heartbeat. She quickly copped onto the fact that everyone's hair colour looked the same to her.

The noise was getting to her, the music pounding in her ears, dancer's shoes tapping on the dance floor as they laughed and enjoyed themselves, the conversations going on between people that could be from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Pansy couldn't take it, how could people be so accepting?

She huffed and made her way to the balcony. At least disguised her sheep wouldn't follow her. The sky was a pitch black and the silver stars seemed to stare at her from their place above. The wind was blowing parts of her hair into her face; Pansy reached up and tucked a piece behind her ear.

Pansy jumped as someone slammed the balcony doors and stormed towards the railings.

"Stupid fricking ball. Who does he think he is?! And he goes anyway…the music should be lower, could be talking to anyone…even -"

"Are you okay there?" Pansy smirked, she couldn't help it, she was after all Slytherin. And this boy was funny.

"Um …I guess."

"Doesn't sound like it. You don't like this stupid ball either?"

He sighed in relief "Well at least _someone_ agrees. My best friends think it's a great idea. I think they're crazy" He leaned forward a little and whispered "I mean… we could be talking to _anyone_." He seemed to say it as if it were a deadly secret, that no one else had realised yet.

Pansy nodded "I know" she whispered mockingly

He drew back quickly "So you understand my problem?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow; he seemed like a stuck-up Slytherin. She could deal with this… "So, you're not a Gryffindor?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously "I'm not a quivering Hufflepuff if that's what you want to know. And if you are, that is meant at no offence. I just know that Gryffindor's aren't too fond of Hufflepuff's. I haven't really got a problem with them.. But they were pretty cowardly at the Final Battle..and-" He noticed her wince

"Sorry, touchy subject"

"Seems to be for everyone in my house" he replied

Her eyes widened "You must be in my house then"

He smiled broadly "Well that's good then"

"So, colour of hair? I can't see out here really."

"Let's just not talk about appearances. Let us be someone else for a while. Because goodness knows I want to. Everyone is too much sometimes. I'm expected of so much. Especially by the fans…"

"Fans?"

"Oh yeah, I've a few fans here and there. Papers are a 'mare though. I mean, bloody hell, get your own life!"

Pansy groaned "The papers.. They make my life havoc at times. Like I would have an affair with Blaise Zabini…"

He tapped his finger against the railings to the song that was playing inside. The two could just barely hear it.

The boy and girl looked to the doors as they opened "Ger' in there. We didn' have this stupi' ball for nothin'"

The boy turned his back "Mr Filch, we're just staying out here a while" Pansy could almost hear him roll his eyes.

Mr Filch eyes the two suspiciously "Rhi' well.. No funny business!"

"Oh no, we'll just got at it right here on the balcony"

Mr Filch looked like he was ready to shout with all his might , before he turned on his heel and walked briskly back inside.

Pansy chuckled "He's such a moan!"

The boy chuckled too "It's fun to annoy him though"

"Yeah, he's very strict and will take any chance to punish a student"

"Someone needs to remove the stick from up his bum" the boy mumbled quietly

Pansy laughed out loud, it felt so good, and she had not done so in a while. Sure, she had a chuckle and giggle here and there, but to really and truly have a laugh. She felt it had been years.

"You have a nice laugh" he blurted out, rather pathetically

Pansy paused and looked at him…and burst out laughing again.

"Sorry.. I just…um…err…" the boy stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed

"It's okay, I'm not laughing _at _you, just your, from what I've seen , blunt nature"

"Oh"

"Yes. … So, you're not going to tell me what house you're from?"

"Nope"

"Fine. I won't tell you"

"Good" he replied "Bloody hell, it's cold…" the boy looked down at his feet as Pansy watched him, amused. "Well…I really don't dance… _really _don't. But you seem like a nice girl.. And I'd like to .. Maybe dance….with.. you" he confessed nervously

Pansy chuckled and offered her hand " Of course"

He swayed her slightly as his feet shuffled awkwardly. She laughed good naturedly as he stepped on her toes and blushed. He stopped swinging her around jokingly and looked into her eyes.

Time seemed to stop as she stared into his eyes, they were a most endearing shade of blue. A vibrant, bright blue. Electric. There were flecks of a brownish yellow in them. Her gaze flickered, as her eyes moved to his lips. They were a delicious shade of a reddish pink, they were not a bright pink, but more of a red. Perfectly shaped, perfect for kissing. If she just leaned forward…

He jumped suddenly "Ahem… I feel I know who you are… I just can't …"

"Figure it out" she finished

"After all , there's hardly any of our face hid. Our hair should be In full view and colour"

"No… everyone's is the same tonight. Same with voices. All that's left is our eyes and.."

"Lips" he finished, his gaze on hers.

Pansy nodded. "So.. Girlfriend?"

"Nope. But my family have this girl picked out.." He sighed

"Oh. Arranged marriage?" Pansy couldn't really care if he was arranged to be married, she would still want to kiss him.

"Oh no! They just…"

"Expect you to" she said softly

"Yes… how?"

"Yeah.. I know all about expectations" she was expected to marry a rich pureblood.

"Ah. You have them too"

"Yeah… it's expected of you to marry that girl. I will be married off as well. Probably someone my parents like more than me however.."

" Oh.. I like the girl. Just not in that way, if things turn out well ,she won't like me that well either"

"Brilliant. A way out" She grinned

He laughed, and she couldn't help but smile . His laugh was goofy , downright goofy.

He stopped and laughing and looked at her intently.

The boy leaned forward , so close she could count the freckles that were on his cheeks. He looked to her eyes for reassurance, and seemed to find it as he moved in. The two were nearly having the contact Pansy yearned so much from the stranger.

"TIME!!" A voice boomed throughout the balcony and Great Hall. The boy jumped back.

"I-is it over?"

Pansy nodded in affirmitive

"YOU NOW HAVE PERMISSION TO TAKE OFF YOUR MASK ARE REVEAL YOURSELF. IT IS NOT COMPULSARY, THOUGH I TRUST A LOT OF YOU WILL" McGonagall's voice echoed through the castle.

The boy inhaled a deep breath and lifted his hands to his mask.

Pansy put her hand on his arm "Don't"

"What? Why?"

"I would prefer not to know. Maybe-" she paused "Tomorrow at breakfast…wear something outrageous. Do something so I know who you are"

"Like?"

Pansy racked her brains "Erm … I'll wear…"

He smiled and said " I'll wear a spew badge"

"spew?"

"you'll know. It's an elf rights organisation"

She laughed " What a load of codswallop"

"I know , I don't know why she tries. Elves don't _want_ freedom."

"Why would they?"

He looked at her strangely and shook his head "What will you wear?"

Pansy grinned "A Potter Stinks badge"

He laughed out loud, very loud "Harry will love that. You still have it?!"

"No , but someone from my house _will"_

The boy looked a little uneasy at this. But shook his head when she sent him a reassuring smile.

"Well… goodnight. See you in the morning" He shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah, goodnight." Pansy watched him turn around with an ounce (or perhaps a little more..) of sadness. She still wanted to kiss him, and she knew he did too. So why wouldn't he? On the other side, she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow! Draco was sure to have a Potter badge. And if he didn't, McNair would. He always kept things like that.

"Bloody hell. To hell with it" the boy cursed as he turned and grabbed her forcefully by the arms, pulling her towards him and crashing his lips to hers suddenly.Pansy loosened herself from his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck.She felt his tongue skim her lips and she opened her mouth without hesitance. His mouth was sweet, like chocolate.

He pulled away, a look of regret on his face as he firmly said "Until tomorrow"

Her hand lingered in his a minute longer and nodded "Until tomorrow"

Pansy trudged back through the Great Hall the other way. She raised an eyebrow as Draco Malfoy stormed off before her, Blaise laughing as he trailed along.

"I mean, I spent the whole night with a girl. And it could have been anyone but _her"_ he fumed as he tore up the staircase. Yes, Draco Malfoy had a temper

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She took deep breaths as she fixed her badge on her uniform. When she walks through the doors , she'll finally find out who it was last night. She just hopes it wasn't as bad as Draco's.

She pushes the door open, careful not to draw attention as she was late. Slowly, she ambled over to the Slytherin table. Her eyes moved to each student sitting at the table of her house. Trying to spot a badge on anyone's uniform.

She sighed, none.

Sitting down, her eyes wandered across the house tables as they had done so many times. Starting with the Raveclaws, she prayed they were there.

But alas, no badge.

Pansy shut her eyes tight. Hufflepuff. But he had critisized them last night, had he not? Ernie MacMillan? Thank goodness no.. Zacharias Smith? Nope. … Pansy's blue orbs searched the table frantically for the boy with the badge, but alas, none.

She felt her anger flare, she had talked to a Gryffindor all night? The one thing she wanted to avoid?!

She hoped it wasn't Longbottom… Or Potter.

Pansy gagged, Potter?

She looked at Longbottom, and sighed in relief. No badge. Thomas? No… Finnigan? No… PotteR? Phew..

No.

No…

Pansy's eyes seemed to reach his the exact same time his did hers. Both of their blue eyes flickered to the badges and back to the face.

Horrified, Pansy felt the colour drain from her face.

He nodded as a silent agreement was passed between the two, he would not speak of this. Pansy blanched, she fancied Ronald Weasley?

The two would not contact each other, recognise that they had kissed last night, or even acknowledge the others presence again.

Because , honestly, it was what society expected of them.

* * *

_**Sorry, it's not my best work..  
first time writing Pansy Parkinson, I did her on impulse for some reason. She was surprisingly difficult . I forgot about her not being the smartest person though, I didn't exactly write as a genius though...**_

**_I have nothing against Hufflepuff's. And in the real Final Battle they were very brave and courageous!_**

**_xDramione4Lyfx_**


End file.
